


The Letter

by Leiana08



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiana08/pseuds/Leiana08
Summary: Paulo remembered his love from 2yrs ago
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> \- short  
> \- no proof read ~yolo!~  
> \- bubog? Idk

As Paulo drives through the chaotic traffic of EDSA, he noticed that a new billboard got put up, it is the biggest one and it's his. Stell the person he loved most. 

(2 years ago)

Stell recieved the last letter from a fan, his number one fan.

Hi love!

I know you are going through a tough time, please know that I'm here to fight with you in silence. I don't hate you even though I got all the blame, I know you'll have a better career, and you will continue reaching for your dreams. Please know that I fully understand that you are not able to take my side during, even after the issue. However, my heart keeps on wishing that you could at least did something to calm your fans down from bombarding me with hate and curses. Please don't feel guilty, you did what you had to do and that includes of letting us go. Thank you for the memories and the love you gave, I'll treasure it forever.

P.S. I have never turned my back on you.

Paulo

Stell was not able to stop his tears from streaming. All this time he thought Paulo turned his back on him but it was him who turned his back on Paulo. He learned that his manger tricked him, made stories to stop their relationship, she even involved his fans and succeeded. He lost him, he lost his number one fan.

(Present)

The memory made him smile bitterly. "He is doing what he loves and achieving his dreams. That's more important." Paulo reminded himself and drove off.


End file.
